


Smith and Quill

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Au where they meet, Disclaimer: haven't seen classic Who, Drama, F/F, Other, Sontarans are there, combining my favourite spin offs, its a real party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: When Sarah-Jane Smith investigates Coal Hill with her son, she doesn't expect to meet the last Quill or to end up fighting a Sontaran together.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/gifts).



"I blame you for this." Quill struggled against the ropes tying her to both a ticking bomb and the journalist.

"You got us caught."

"You annoyed the Sontaran," Quill replied, trying to pull away with little luck. "I was complimenting it."

"How was stealing its gun a compliment?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Weapon compliments are the best." Quill moved her leg closer, kicking off her stiletto and elbowing it towards the journalist. "Can you use it to free us?"

"A shoe?"

"You use lipstick as a weapon. I wear knife shoes for a reason." Quill edged it further towards Sarah-Jane.

She reached out behind her and after a moment of struggling, the rope around Quill's wrist loosened. She let herself get helped up by the journalist.

"We need to stop that bomb." 


	2. Chapter 2

**One week earlier**

"With all that groaning, it makes me think you don't enjoy our physics lessons," Quill slammed Charles paper down with extra force. He didn't even wince; not even breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Freak."

Quill ignored the muttering and continued handing out homework. Tanya grinned at her mark. "I got ninety percent!"

"Miss Adeola, you, unlike your classmates, are slightly above abysmal." Quill wouldn't say Tanya was her favourite student but she was the one she hated the least.

"Thanks miss."

Quill only rolled her eyes in response. "Don't smile in my classroom. It's unnatural."

The bell rang, followed by chatter in every classroom but her own. Quill had clearly trained them well.

"Have an awful weekend." She pointed at the door and her students left quickly. Quill was glad to see them go but as usual there was a few who lingered.

"Is the world ending?" She asked dryly, staring at the three teenagers in front of her. Tanya and Matteusz looked at each other and smiled fondly. Charles shuffled awkwardly. (He didn't like her, which suited Quill just fine.)

"No," Tanya said, unaffected by her glaring. "I just wanted to say your lesson was good today."

"We're here because Charlie thinks you won't accept praise," Matteusz added.

"As usual; the prince is wrong. Thank you Miss Adeola, I appreciate the validating comment." Tanya grinned again as she left the classroom, with the other two following her.

Quill was just in the process of turning on her iPad (it was Charles' originally but she had stolen it) when there was a knock.

"Go away."

There was a second knock. Quill stood up from her chair and swung open the door. It wasn't the prince or the likeable one (not that she liked Matteusz) but an older woman with long brunette hair and a trench coat. She was holding a notebook and smiling, immediately putting Quill off.

"I said to go away."

"I've heard that a lot." The woman kept smiling, stepping into Quill's classroom. "Sarah-Jane Smith, journalist."

She didn't know what a journalist was but after two hours of teaching, Quill wasn't in the mood to learn.

"Delightful," she replied dryly. "Go away."

"Not a fan of journalists?"

"Not a fan of people."

Sarah-Jane continued talking, ignoring her not subtle hints to leave her alone with cat memes. "I'm here for an investigation. Your school has a very high body count, have you noticed?"

"I've only been here for a month and a half." Quill didn't mention she'd only been on the planet for two weeks more.

"And I thought you could offer an unique perspective." Sarah-Jane had her pen ready. "Any comments?"

"Just one-" Quill opened the classroom door "-get out. I have cat memes to look at," she said, as dignified at possible.

Sarah-Jane finally got the hint and gathered up her stuff, looking overall unaffected.

"Best of luck Quill," she said, which was more infuriating than any insult. Still, she closed the door, locking it this time, leaving the journalist stranded in the hallway. She started talking to a sixth form boy, one who wasn't in Quill's class. She watched them for a minute before going back to her iPad.

There was nothing interesting about that woman at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quill, we have a problem."

She rolled her eyes in advance. "Fantastic. My break needed 'a problem'. More than your presence anyway."

"I think UNIT is investigating me." The prince took a seat across from her. Quill rolled her eyes again at him. "There's a woman poking around the school and her son has been following me since yesterday."

"Sarah-Jane?" Quill asked. "She's just a journalist."

"She scanned me." He looked insulted on many levels, with made Quill warm up more the Sarah-Jane.

"It's a human thing. Which you'd know if you did any of the shopping. If we worried about every strange human thing, we'd be running from the small face shaped icons and Pokemon apps," Quill replied, hoping it would be enough for Charles to leave her alone.

He didn't. He sat there, back straight and face puzzled.

"Matteusz said it was weird. Her son Luke says he's checking out our sixth form but Tanya thinks he's too old. And too smart. He was hacking the school system earlier."

Quill scoffed. "It's not hard."

"If she is looking for aliens then you're in just as much potential danger as I am," Charles said. "And we know how humans treat refugees here - even ones of their own species.

Quill hated to admit it, even in the privacy of her own head, but Charles was right. "I'll investigate the investigator. But you're doing the shopping next."

"I thought you were above using domestic chores as a threat." Charles looked smug and Quill snapped the pencil in her hand. He didn't even flinch.

"I'll make you a shopping list," she threatened.

"I'm serious about this woman. If she's working for UNIT-"

"Seems unlikely. More localised, unless UNIT has a 'bring your child to work day'." Charles looked annoyed but it was better than smug, so Quill took it. "I'll look into it, now shoo. I'm starting my research."

"You're looking at pictures of cats," Charles countered.

"Go." She shooed him again, unimpressed.

"Quill, I do not want to be taken from this place." The prince rarely showed so much emotion in front of her but she could tell he was far from joking.

"You won't be dragged from your precious love and mediocre gang. Minus Miss Adeola of course."

"Thank you Quill." She scowled at his politeness. It was more irritating when he used his control and then thanked her then if the prince barked orders at her.

He left, to see his friends while Quill was left alone again, nothing but one of the few highs of Earth to accompany her and even they vanished as the iPad's battery died.

Quill snapped another pencil, as a reminded of her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is fascinating and I don't get to explore it from Quill's perceptive enough. 
> 
> Remember that comments are an authors best friend. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

It physically pains her to admit this, but Charles is right. The nosey journalist had a decidedly suspicious past. From what Quill had gathered, she had a history of covering up obvious alien attacks, nothing that required too much thinking to read between the lines. Her little team seemed to consist of four teenagers… although from what she could gather, Sarah-Jane actually tolerated her lot. 

Something Quill did not share. 

Thankfully he was only partially right, since there was no way Sarah-Jane worked for UNIT. Her work was too small scale… too human to be part of a military group. 

Quill had intended to threaten Sarah-Jane the next time she spotted her poking around in her or the Prince’s business but she didn’t even have to wait that long. The woman showed up in her classroom, her son trailing behind her. 

“We’re here to sit in, get an experience of the school.” 

Quill grunted at her and nodded at a desk in the back. The sixth formers trailed in, with Charles and his Ludicrous Care Bear friend coming in last. His smile dropped when he saw her, which Quill enjoyed. 

“So, as you have decided to complain my work is too hard… I have some basic physics for your poor little heads.” Quill scribbled a long equation on the board. (It was  _ basic _ \- she has been doing harder science trying to find the right angle to impact maximum pain if she threw the iPad at Charles’ head.) 

“Is this even on the syllabus?” 

“You have five minutes. Don’t strain yourself.” She glanced over the class, where a few students had actually picked up their pens and were starting. What really caught her attention was the son, who had completed the puzzle in less than a minute. Even faster than Tanya had managed. 

She set a harder equation, increasing the grumbles, which she ignored. Her entire focus was on the journalists son, who had solved the question without as much as writing down his working. 

She writes another one: university level. Same reaction, working it out instantly. Maybe it’s his age - clearly too old for sixth form - so she does a final test. 

Quill writes up an off-world equation. The Princes frowns as he recognises the infamously difficult Rhodian mathematical puzzle. The two of them should be the only ones who would be capable of solving it - even her most promising student Tanya has to give up, flicking through the textbook to find an answer - but the young man takes a notebook and writes out line after line of maths he shouldn’t even be able to read. 

“I’ll put homework answers up,” she announces, tapping on her laptop and leaving the class to it. She strolls to the back and glances over at his answer. 

It was right - it was perfect, every single line - even if it’s impossible. 

For a human at least. 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you bring up the Delta-12770 problem in physics?” The Prince frowns at her but Quill waves him off. 

“A theory.” 

“The what problem?” 

Quill rolls her eyes. “Should I be worried my class can’t recognise a human physics problem to a Rhodian biology one?” 

The prince touches his boyfriends arm, “ignore her. The Delta-12770 problem is a Rhodian math equation to find the rate of growth of a- a plant. A Rhodian plant. It’s answer is 12770 deltas, hence the name.” 

“Right,” Matteusz replies, but Quill is already moving on. 

“He got the answer, her son. So, it seems we aren’t the only Smiths who aren’t what they seem.” 

“Luke,” the Prince says, “her son’s name was Luke Smith. You think he’s alien?”

Quill nods. “Must be.” 

“But not dangerous?” Matteusz asks, “they do not seem dangerous…” 

“Neither does a Dalek until it tries to kill you,” Quill says, “we need more research. Her articles have a lot of cover ups. Not all deadly but if she’s from an agency, she could be up to something… bad. And if she’s interested in you-“ Quill points at him, “-then keep a low profile you moron. And if she gives you trouble-“ she punches the table, “-I can put her in her place.” 

“You think they want to hurt Charlie?” 

“The Rhodian royals weren’t just unpopular with the Quill. They had enemies everywhere. Be careful.” 

The pair nod and trudge upstairs, muttering comforting things to each other. Quill, however, has more pressing matters. 

Like deciding how to stop Sarah-Jane Smith from ruining her third chance at a new life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS LITERALLY BEEN A YEAR... I’m sorry. 
> 
> I know where I’m going and how to finish this, still I make no promises. 
> 
> Comments please!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
